Strun Do Faal Dovahkiin
by Dhampire12
Summary: On the way back to Skyrim The Dragonborne ends up in Ferelden as the newest Grey Warden. Now she must fight in another war, unknowing of the consequences of the end.
1. New Age

_**I do not own the Elder Scroll Series, Dragon Age, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**A.N – This fanfic will be the Dovahkiin/Dragonborn going to Ferelden. My character's name is Alexa. She had deep, blood red hair and ice blue eyes. She is trained in heavy armor, one-handed, sneak, archery, block, and lock-picking. She is the harbinger of the companions and the guild master to the Thieves Guild. She normally wears Daedric Armor and wield a dragonbone sword, bow, and quiver of arrows.**_

_**Also in this fanfic the werewolves look a bit more like wolves. More fur and her eyes will stay the same ice blue. She helped defeat the stormcloaks and is Thane in all the holds. She defeated Alduin in Sovenguard and a group of her closest friends and Serana, her wife, picked her up by boat about a hundred miles outside Skyrim.**_

_**I would like to thank everyone who is reading this fanfic and would ask that you please review and tell me what you think. Please do not flame. Thank you.**_

Chapter 1,

After a year of trail and error, hardship and sacrifice, the great dragon Alduin had finally been defeated. A dragon named Dunivhiir had flown me to the entrance of Sovenguard to fight the world eater and fight I did. With Alduin's death peace had been restored to Skyrim.

When I had arrived from Sovenguard I had somehow ended up on a small island far away from anything else. Luckily I was only stuck there for a couple of days when a large ship with a group of my most trusted friends, and my wife, found me.

The group consisted of few people; Vikas, Serana, Lydia, Farkas, Brynjolf, Karliaha, and Aela. They had been searching for me ever since I had left and luckily Parthanuux had known where I'd end up so he told them.

Since that day we had been attempting to sail back to Skyrim but a major storm had ended up putting us way off course, which also led to us sitting in the middle of who knows where.

Sighing softly for what seemed like the hundredth time that day I poured over the map in front of me but no matter what I couldn't pinpoint where we had managed to end up. Even the stars were of no use.

"Screw this." Standing up I stretched and headed up on deck. Thankfully after a couple days of being stuck in a storm it was nice to see blue sky once again. I caught Farkas once more puking his lunch up over the rail and laughed softly.

He glanced back and noticed it was me who was currently laughing at his misfortune and growled softly, before his face took on a slight green pallor and quickly returned to the edge of the boat.

"Land Ho!" With just those two words my day brightened considerably, wanting desperately to be back at my house in Falkreath with a warm fire and a cup of mead. We got closer to land when Aela walked over and wrapped her arms around my waist from behind.

She seemed to have a strange look of both confusion and suspicion in her eyes before she pointed at the land mass that was quickly approchaing. "Something here does not smell right. I may no longer be a vampire but I can still smell the wet dog."

She had left for a while after we defeated her father and when I saw her again she was human so her sense of smell was still pretty good. The moment we got a bit closer the smell hit me like a tone of giants. The smell itself wasn't that bad considering I smelled like wet dog during my travels but it did raise some concerns. One of witch was defiantly 'where the hell did we end up'.

"Vikas get everyone ready in case a fight starts up." He ran off with a nod, telling everyone what they needed to do. Gently prying myself from my woman's arms I turned and smiled softly. "I am going to grab my weapons and some basic steel armor from below."

"Why basic steel armor, what's wrong with your normal set of Daedric armor?" I shrugged and started walking towards my room. "I just don't want to make a bad impression of being some demon when we get there."

Serana nodded and turned back to watching the city get closer while I quickly changed into some basic steel armor. After changing I grabbed my sword and strapped it on to my waist as well as hooking a quiver of arrows and bow to my back.

Walking back up on deck I caught Brynjolf's eye and pointed to the eagles nest. He turned and quickly made his way up without a complaint. He may not have liked it but out of all of us he had the best damn eyes when it came to spotting trouble and staying hidden.

After what seemed like an eternity the captain finally pulled us into dock. Lifting my nose ever so slightly I inhaled deeply and frowned when nothing smelled familiar. Looking over the crowd at the port I noticed that most of the inhabitants or workers were either human or strange looking elves.

Turning to the crew I smiled broadly. "All right, once we make port everyone is to disembark and attempt to figure out where we are and how we get back home. Although if a couple pints of mead and a belly full of food helps then who am I to disagree. Got it!"

Cheers rang out on the ship and I chuckled softly. Hearing a loud groan up top I looked up and smirked. "Don't worry Brynjolf I'll make sure to bring you back mead and food." He nodded and turned away, slightly sulking I guessed, though he would probably end up with mead and food without my help anyways.

The ship pulled into port and everyone got off, murmurs of thanks being given by nearly everyone to be off the damned boat. I inwardly sent my own thanks up before looking around the little city. Almost everyone who lived here seemed to be a nord and the few elves I could spot distanced themselves from everyone else.

The small group parted, everyone going there own ways or in pairs to get information. "Well shall we be off?" Serana asked me.

Nodding I pointed towards a guard against one of the walls. "Perhaps a guard could tell us where we are and also where we could acquire a map." Walking towards the guard I kept myself on full alert. In Skyrim people knew who I was and knew not to screw with me...here, anything could happen. When we got close to the guard he looked me up and down before sighing.

"What, did someone steal from you?" He asked, tone suggesting he was extremely bored. I quickly pushed down the sharp retort forming before I said something I would regret.

"Actually I was hoping you could tell us what city we are in and also where we could find someone who could sell us a map." He looked over both of us with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

After a few seconds he finally seemed to believe we meant him no harm. "You are in the port of Deneriem, This land is called Ferelden. Also the only people that sell maps would be the elves but no one cares about them knife ears and they wouldn't sell to you anyway."

I may have not been that smart to begin with but I knew that knife ears was meant to be an insult. "Thanks for the information." Before he could do anything else I walked forward, slightly bumping into him, before easily and quickly lifting his coin purse.

When we had gotten a way Serana stopped me and frowned. "You didn't have to lift his purse you know." She said in that disapproving tone that almost made me want to go give it back. I shrugged and strapped the purse onto my belt.

"I couldn't help it. Though I must admit that I really hope not everyone is like this or Karliaha will end up killing someone for the day is out." She merely rolled her eyes and smiled. "Now I think we should find where the elves here stay so we can get a map and go home."

It wasn't hard to figure out where to go. In the corner of the city a bunch of elves were trying to barter with people or doing there laundry. I walked over to one of the elven merchants but when I got close she started backing up.

Stopping in my tracks I lifted my hands showing that I was unarmed. "Look I'm not here to hurt you. I am actually looking for someone to buy a map from and I was told by a guard that I could find one here."

She seemed to relax a bit but did not step closer. "There is a map maker inside the alianage but a wedding is about to start so he might not be able to help you." I nodded and looked over at Serana, who gave me a nod in return.

"What is normally given as gifts to a wedding?" The woman's eyes widened almost impossibly wide before she pointed at flowers.

"Usually flowers are given, food and wine occasionally as well." I nodded and looked around, smirking when I saw a stand selling flowers and the one next to it selling mead.

I started over to the stand while Serana stayed back and chatted with the elf woman, who was quickly warming up to her. At the stand I purchased a bouquet of lilies along with a few other pretty flowers as well as a barrel of wine I guess.

When I went to pay though I realized that currency here was different. What would normally cost a few gold pieces in Skyrim cost only a few silver here. "Look I'll pay you extra if you can deliver all this to the alianage for me. Tell them that it's for the wedding...but I'll only pay you after it gets there." Both merchants nodded and I jogged back to Serana.

"Well if we are going to try and buy a map while there is a wedding going on then giving gifts to the new couple while we are there would be nice."

"At least you think with your head sometimes and not with your sword." She said and I chuckled softly. I thanked the merchant and gave her a gold piece for the trouble before walking towards into the alianage.

The place was a hell hole. Everything was run down and filthy and there were a few extremely sick elves just lying on the ground, waiting to die. My heart grew heavy, not knowing what I could do to help them.

We walked futher in when two elves stopped us. The older elf, a female, glared at us with starteling green eyes. "Look a wedding is about to start and we don't need you humans here causing trouble for everyone."

Serana stepped in before I could say anything. "Actually we are here to buy a map and for the couple getting married flowers and wine are being delivered here." The older elf seemed taken aback and she just stared at us, jaw nearly on the floor.

"So you aren't here to cause trouble?" She asked and I shook my head. "Okay but at least try and be careful, not all elves here are as trusting." She warned us before walking off.

We looked around for a bit when the wine and flowers arrived. I paid the poor man a few gold for his services and he ran out as fast as his legs could take him, mind you that it wasn't very fast. Serana grabbed my hand.

"Perhaps we should wait until after the wedding to find this person. I would hate to ruin the celebration." She was right as usual and I gave her hand a gentle squeeze before we moved to the back of the large group.

I was honestly surprised when it started. The young female elf who had tried to persuade me to leave was the one getting married. The ceremony started off without a hitch when a group of guards surrounding three, what seemed to be over dressed drunken nobles, walked in.

The three men marched right up onto the stage and grabbed two of the younger females tightly by the arm. A loud growl escaped my throat and I easily made my way through the crowd.

"I would suggest you let them go before you get yourself hurt." The one that seemed to be the leader sneered down at me and laughed loudly and obnoxiously.

"Why would I do that. I am having a party and currently short of female guests. You could join us if you like." His tone suggested more and my inner wolf was howling for his blood but I kept it caged inside.

Resting my hand on my blade I glared at him, Serana stepping next to me her hands, filled with magic hidden underneath her cloak. "I will warn you once more. Let them go or I will make sure you can't touch another girl again...elf or human." The guards stepped closer but I paid them no mind since my wife moved to stand behind me.

The boy took a step back, dragging the girl with him. "Please you wouldn't do anything to me. I'm the Arl's son and I could have you killed for simply laying a hand on me." He was nearly pleading with me but I have never ever given into petty threats...except when Serana threatened me cause she was downright scary at times.

"Do you honestly think I care who's son you are?" I asked and everyone stared at me in shock. "I warned you now what is your answer because I have no wish to spill your petty blood but should you force my hand then I will."

He dropped the girls arm and unsheathed an over fancy sword, that was probably more for decoration than fighting, and I grinned fangs slightly bared. "Oh well then." I said and he charged towards me.

_**A.N – I hope you all liked the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I would prefer at least five reviews before I posted the next chapter so again, please review. If anything is wrong then please don't hesitate to tell me so I can fix it. Thanks. **_

_**P.S if anyone would be willing to beta for me then I would greatly appreciate it.**_


	2. Recruited

_**Once more I do not own Skyrim, Dragon Age, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create. Thank you.**_

_**A.N – I would like to thank everyone for their reviews last chapter. As I said at the end of the last chapter; if anything is wrong then please do not hesitate to inform me so that I can fix it. I'm sorry if the story seems to be going to fast and I promise I will try to slow it down a bit.**_

_**Thank you.**_

Chapter 2,

He charged at me without hesitation and I smirked. His other two friends followed suite but the guards wisely stayed put. The boy brought his weapon down and I easily blocked it. "Tch, you should have stayed your weapon." I said harshly.

Our swords clashed together a few more times when I noticed the other two trying to sneak behind me and flank me. Serana moved to intercept but stopped when I shook my head, grinning from ear to ear. I saw her sigh but she sheathed her weapon and backed away from the fight.

Soon I was blocking and dodging strikes from all of them, having a tad to much fun to really go on the offensive, especially when attacking them would almost be like kicking a weak puppy. Jumping backwards I widened my stance and readied my weapon once more.

One of the boys friends came at me from my left and I ducked under his swing before striking out at his leg, effectively wounding him. He dropped like a stone and held his leg, begging me not to kill him. The second follower backed away and ran out of the alianage leaving the leader behind.

The last one standing brandished his weapon at me. "You will pay for this?" He ground out. He struck out again, a bit quicker this time but no match for the dragonborne, slayer of Alduin. Once more I blocked his blow and thrust out, my sword imbedding itself deeply in his shoulder.

He hollered in pain and backed up. I removed my weapon and flicked my wrist, splattering the remaining blood on it off. Sheathing my blade I looked up at him. "Do you still wish to continue this pointless fight?"

Shaking his head he backed up a couple steps. "I will not fight but I will have you put down for this. Guards arrest this woman!" The four guards he had brought with him stepped forward. What seemed to be the Captain of them gave me a strange look of shame.

"I am sorry m'lady but I have to do what he tells me." He took another step forward when a strange man in silver armor moved to stand in between us.

He carried himself like a veteran and his armor was of finer quality than the guards. '_Wonder who he is?' _I thought to myself.

"You cannot take her. I hereby conscript her into the Grey Wardens." The guard seemed to visibly relax and he nodded before grabbing the two boys and carting them off to a healer, probably. The man turned back to me.

I stepped forward. "Thank you but I could have fared without your help." I wasn't ungrateful or anything I just hated being in other people's debt...it sometimes turned out worse for me in the end, especially with Daedra.

Turning around he shrugged. "Probably but I didn't want a death here. It would have looked bad on the elves living here, they have it hard enough as it is. Anyways my name is Duncan and you are now a Grey Warden recruit."

My jaw dropped and Serana glared death at the man. "Impossible, I have no reason to join you in whatever you need me for. All I am here for is a way to go home, nothing more nothing less." I growled out.

He shook his head. "I am sorry but per law I am allowed to recruit anyone I see fit to join. You are a good fighter and it would be a wast of your talents to be killed, because you know had you gone to jail he would have had you beheaded."

"She has friends in high places that could have helped her, plus no cell could keep her." I nearly jumped when I heard Serana start shouting at Duncan. She looked like she was about to strike him but I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Look what is the Grey wardens and why do you need recruits?" Everyone around me seemed to stop and stare, as if my question was extremely unusual.

Duncan's eyes narrowed slightly. "We are an order sworn to defeat the darkspawn and kill the Archdemon. Without us this world will fall into darkness." When he said that an image of Alduin filled my mind.

"If I join will I be able to go home after this fight is over?" Pondering my question for a couple of seconds he nodded.

"When the war is over you will be permitted to return home."

I looked at Serana for a few seconds before turning back to Duncan. "Fine I will go along with you for now. If you betray my trust then I will destroy you myself and if I can't then let's just say I won't be alone in the thirst for your blood."

He continued to look at me without even flinching at my threat, which honestly would have made most people piss themselves and flee, gave me a new-found respect for the old man.

"I understand completely. I will permit you to grab whatever you need and meet me at the gates of the city in two hours." He said before bidding farewell to the elves and leaving. When he was gone I sagged slightly.

"Great another war I have to fight. When will I ever have peace?" I asked myself.

Serana pulled me into a rough embrace. "You won't be alone at least cause I will be going with you." She said. I wanted to tell her to stay but I knew that no matter what I said or did she would find me and make me pay for that.

"I'm glad then. What will we tell the others, I don't want to involve them any more than they already are?" Serana let me go. "I'm not sure. Let's see if someone can give us a map and we can let them go home."

The female elf that was suppose to be getting married walked up to me. "I owe you my thanks. If not for you then my friends and I would have been taken by them for who knows what."

I nodded. "Look I don't know what else I can do but for you and your new husband there is a ship that might be leaving for a land called Skyrim. Many elves live there and you would not be discriminated against as badly as you are here. You are welcome to go back with them."

Her eyes lit up in excitement. "Thank you so much!" She was almost like a child who received a new toy as a gift and it gladdened my heart to think I had done some good here.

"I will be heading there after I find a map back. You two can follow me and I will introduce you to some friends of mine that will help you." She nodded and pointed towards a small house on the left of the village.

"There is a elf there named Hajrin. He can help you with a map." Turning away I headed towards the map maker and quickly walked inside.

It was dusty and smelled of paper and mold but at least the smell was familiar, like the library at my house. An older elf with graying hair stood behind the counter, he looked up when he saw us coming in.

"Is there any way I can help you two?"

At least he didn't seem to fear us wich was a nice change of pace. "Yes sir, I was hoping you might have a map of the ocean that connects here and the land of Skyrim?"

Leaving from behind his desk he walked around to the back shelf. "Don't have many shem's coming here looking for a map of that place, though no one really knows it exists. Lucky for you I have a few from travelers like yourselves who sold them to me."

He pulled out a rolled up scroll and opened it and I was thankful to see that he was correct. I pulled out ten gold pieces and handed it to him. "Would this be enough to cover it?" When he nodded I handed the money to him and took the map before walking back out of the store.

When we left the alianage the two elves were right behind me. "When we settle in this land...Skyrim, would we be able to come back and free the rest of the elves here?" The female, Rain, her name was asked.

"That should not be a problem. You would have to earn gold though but if you know how to fight then the Companions would be the perfect place for you. There is a house in Whiterun you can stay at called Breezehome until you can afford a place of your own."

On the way to the boat she kept asking me questions and I answered them happily. Finally we arrived at the boat and I was surprised to see everyone waiting for me. Aela stepped forward and playfully slapped me on the shoulder.

"We were wondering if you would ever get back." She joked and I grinned at her, pointing to the two elves behind me.

"Of course I would. I found us a map back and two people who would like to go with you. Rain would also like to join the Companions." The companions looked at the elves, sizing them up.

It was then that what I said reached Aela and she narrowed her eyes at me, suspicion filling them. "What do you mean, come with us? Are you not going home with us?"

I felt guilty but it had to be done. "No, I got conscripted into a group to help win a war here. I am sending you all back without me."

Farkas slammed his blade on the ground and growled at me. "I won't accept that! You are the harbinger of the Companions and we need you. You lead the Thieves Guild and they need you! We are taking you back weather you like it or not!" He shouted.

Stepping in front of him I stood up straighter and bared my fangs. "I am Alpha and you will listen to me." He cowered slightly as I showed my dominance but said nothing else. "Aela, you are in charge until I get back. Try not to pick to many fights."

Lowering her head she nodded. "Karliaha." She immediately stepped forward and I smiled at her. "You and Brynjolf will lead the guild until the same. I expect it to be flourishing when I return." She chuckled and nodded as well.

I handed Aela the map. "This should get you all back in one piece. I will try to be back within the year but no promises okay. Now I need to go pack up the things I will need before I leave, as well as change."

I left the group with Serana hot on my heels. Down in the cabin Serana and I started packing. "How do you plan to win this war?" She asked me and I closed my eyes.

"I don't know yet. I feel that I will be needed though, like I did when I became the dragonborne. It will all work out." Serana grabbed my shoulders and pinned me on the wall before kissing me deeply, a kiss that I returned with eager.

She broke the kiss before looking me straight in the eyes. "We will get through this." I nodded and stripped off the steel armor before replacing it with my Daedric armor, though I never made the helmet. I strapped on all my weapons and put a few extra regular cloths in a pack as well as some food and a sharpening stone.

Serana packed the basic stuff as well before we left the cabin. Back on deck it felt good to be starting a new adventure but something about it was almost ominous. We bid our farewells but not before the Companions gifted me with a skyforge dagger that would slip into my boot and Brynjolf and Karliaha gave me a bottle of black briar mead.

Serana and I left the ship and once we were far enough away I heard the howls of my friends. It gave me courage and strength to win this war.

In my normal armor I got more fearful looks from the civilians and the guards were wary of me. We eventually found the large gates and I saw Duncan there already waiting for us. He saw my attire but said nothing about it.

"Good you're here. Come we must be off." I nodded and we started off on a journey that would forever change my life.

_**A.N – I hope you all liked this chapter. I wasn't sure exactly how to write it so that it would fit in with the story line more but I think it worked out fairly well. If anything is wrong then please do not hesitate to tell me so that I can fix it. **_

_**I will try to post pictures of Alex on my profile page but please be patient. Please review and tell me what you think, cause I might not post the next chapter unless I get at least five more reviews. Thank you.**_

_**As I said...Five reviews please or no chapter 3.  
**_


	3. Ostagar

_**Again, I do not own Skyrim, Dragon Age, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**A.N – I would like to thank all whom have read, reviewed, or both so thank you. Also if anyone would like to beta then I would be extremely grateful for this is my first time writing a story in mostly first person point of view. **_

_**If anything is wrong then please do not hesitate to inform me so that I can fix it as quickly as possible. Thank you.**_

Chapter 3,

We walked for days, only stopping for short breaks and rest along the way but I was honestly surprised at the pace he seemed to keep, even in his old age. Serana didn't seem to tire but I wouldn't ask us to stop until she did.

"Duncan, so what are the Grey Wardens exactly. You explained a bit back in Denerim."

He looked back and slowed down enough until he was walking next to me. "As I said we are an order created to defeat the darkspawn. The darkspawn are an abomination. They taint the land black and destroy anything in their path. They are lead by the Archdemon, though no one has yet to see it."

I nodded, taking in the information as he continued to explain his order. "Okay, now I did say I would join but Serana is exempt." He stared at my wife for a second before his eyes landed on the ring on her finger and he gave a sad smile.

"That is acceptable. But I warn you that this is a battle not to be taken lightly or for the faint of heart." I nodded.

"Good, I am tired of battles being easily won. It has been some time before I have fought something worth my time. Serana is also stronger than you are giving her credit for." I defended the woman I loved with all my heart and he got the message and said nothing else about it.

During the trek we occasionally stumbled upon the local wildlife. The bears would attack but when the wolves saw me their tails lowered and they backed off. I was alpha and it seemed even they knew it, lucky me.

The first time this happened Duncan asked me about it but I brushed it off as if it was only my armor that scared them off, since it did seem to have a red glow about it. The truth was that I was a werewolf but I didn't tell him that. Only the companions and Serana knew about it.

After what seemed like ages of walking I could smell smoke, sweat, metal, and urine. "We must almost be there." I spoke mainly to myself. Duncan didn't hear me but Serana did and she looked up ahead.

We arrived at a long bridge and Duncan stopped. "I need you to find a man named Alistair. Serana cannot go with you for now." I growled deeply at him but Serana shook her head and followed him to the other side of the stone bridge.

It felt strange, her not being next to me, but I merely let it pass and headed across myself. The military camp was bustling with activity and the smell almost made me want to gag, blasted werewolf senses. I could hear dogs barking and everyone was working.

Heading towards the dogs an older woman stopped me. She stared at my armor like it was going to attack her. "Where did you get that armor you wear, it carries with it the taint of a demon." She said and I chuckled softly, how right she was.

"Actually I made this myself from ebony ore and the heart of a lesser Daedra." Her eyes widened and she eyed me, testing me almost.

"So you are a mage then?" I shook my head. "No, actually I have no talent for magic whatsoever. I can't even get down a basic healing spell. I am a master smith though. That is how I created this armor."

She didn't relax so I simply ignored her and continued on my way. Every soldier here seemed to wear basic iron armor except men decked out in all silver armor and that put me on edge. I wondered if they were werewolf hunters but did talk to them in case they were.

Eventually I found the dogs when their master came over to me. "Do you think you might be able to help me with something?" He asked and I nodded. He pulled out a small vial and thrust it in my hand. "The hound in this pen is extremely sick and he won't let me give this to him. Do you think you might be able to give it a try?"

Looking down I stared at the vial with a slight green liquid in it. "Let me see what I can do." Vial in hand I walked over to the gate and slowly opened it. Inside was a hound larger than any I had ever seen and it looked different than the hounds of Skyrim.

It looked up at me with sad eyes and I couldn't help but feel sad for it. "Look, I just need you to take this and you will feel better." It was an intelligent animal, that much was for certain because it gave me a strange look that I couldn't place before laying down.

I took a small step forward before uncorking the bottle and pouring it into the hounds mouth. When the vial was completely empty I gave the dog a small scratch behind the ears before walking out of the pen.

When I was done the Kennel master stared at us in shock. "I have never seen a Mabari back off like that unless instructed to by it's master."

I shrugged and smiled. "I'm just really good with animals. Now, have you seen a man named Alistair around here?" He pointed at a path to the right and I thanked him before walking that way. I spotted a few men surrounded by glowing lights but they had they men in silver armor next to them so I quickly walked by without a world.

Walking up the path the sound of two men bickering caught my ears and I followed the sound to see a younger man with red hair arguing with a mage. Watching in amusement the argument finally ceased and the mage walked away, bumping into me before leaving.

The younger man turned to me. "Your not a mage are you?" He joked.

"Not a good one at least. Are you Alistair?"

He eyed me for a few seconds before nodding. "Yes, are you the new recruit?" I nodded in return and he smiled. "That's good, Duncan sent word he would be getting a new recruit but I didn't know you were the one."

Holding out my hand I smiled. "I'm Alexa, pleasure to meet you." He took my hand and we shook. He gave me a goofy grin and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well we should be getting back to Duncan then. I believe he has something he needs us to do." I nodded and followed him towards the middle of camp where there was a large fire. We got closer and I could see Duncan and Serana talking.

Among then were two other people. One had a bow and the other a greatsword strapped to his back. Duncan looked up as we approached and I stood next to Serana. "Good you found Alistair." I nodded and he turned to the younger warden.

The two of them talked for a bit and I rolled my shoulders, stretching them. "You four are to go into the Kocari wilds and fill three vials with darkspawn blood. You will also be obtaining three documents from an old ruin deep in the wilds."

Sighing softly I nodded. "Good, you four should hurry." Alistair lead us to a wooden gate on the opposite side of the camp when a guard stopped and warned us about the coming darkspawn army.

The darkspawn must be worse than I thought if we kept getting warnings about them. He opened the gate and we all passed through and then it was shut again.

The forest smelled fresh and it was almost serene. I inhaled deeply smiling at the earthy smell, my inner wolf growling in pleasure. I glanced back at the group and saw Jory looking around in fear and Daveth just stood there waiting for orders.

"Come one, I would like to be out of here by nightfall if possible." Without waiting for a response I took the lead and headed down what could barely be considered a path through the forest. Occasionally I could smell the wildlife but for a strange reason the forest was devoid of life.

We had barely made it a mile in when I saw a pack of about five wolves coming towards us, but something was off about them. Patches of fur were missing and there eyes were crazed. I looked back at Alistair for the answer to my confusion.

"They are tainted, this is what darkspawn blood does to creatures. They no longer have a mind." I nodded and pulled out my bow, quickly notching an arrow. Aiming for the closest wolf I let the arrow fly, killing the wolf in one go.

The rest of them fell in the same manner to either mine or Daveth's arrows. When the wolves were dead the rouge looked over at me and then at my bow. "You're pretty good with that thing. What kind of bow is it?"

Putting the weapon back on my back I looked back at the wolves. "It is a bow made from the bones of dragons I have killed. Same with the arrows and sword." His eyes widened and I continued on. Along the way Alistair bandaged up a wounded soldier but I could smell the man was dying, he would probably not last long after making it back camp.

Suddenly Alistair stopped us with a raised hand. "Be careful, there are darkspawn nearby." I nodded and unsheathed my sword.

"I am just going to warn you now. Never fight in front of me if possible." Alistair seemed to get a little wary of me but I stalked forward and saw five monstrous looking creatures standing on a hill. Three of them were archers and the other two wielded crude looking swords.

I pointed at Daveth and motioned for him to move behind one of the trees so that he could fight at a distance. He moved into position and readying myself I charged forward. The minute I got close enough to the first two I took a deep breath.

The power of the dragon burned to be released and I gladly complied. '**Yol Toor Shul'** The flames of a dragon burst forth engulfing the first two darkspawn. Not noticing that the other three had stopped to watch I sped forward and quickly took off the head of the first archer.

Stepping towards the last two darkspawn I grinned as they faltered in their attack. **'Fus Ro Dah' **They went flying and struck the trees behind them with a sicking thump. Smiling contentedly I pulled out the vials and collect the blood without any trouble.

Turning back towards the group I noticed them watching me with jaws dropped. Alistair raised his sword to me and I raised mine in defense. "What in the Maker's name was that. You said you weren't a mage yet you merely spoke and breathed fire. And that last attack sounded like thunder."

I chuckled and sheathed my weapon. "And as I told you I am no mage. Perhaps one day I will tell you of my adventures and what I am though that is a story for another time. This was why I said don't fight in front of me."

They all nodded and we continued on our way. It wasn't hard to notice that after my little show they all stayed a fair ways behind me, wich allowed time to think on my new predicament. I was a Grey Warden, Thane of all the holds, Dragonborn, and second to General Tullias. I had so many titles it was almost disorienting, and those were only a few.

We ran into more darkspawn but we defeated them, though I had to restrain myself from shouting again because the others were already afraid of me. Daveth pointed out a few flowers that the kennel master had asked for and I picked them and stuffed them in a small pouch I always kept at my side.

Finally we came upon the ruined tower. It was guarded by more monsters but they were easily dispatched. I had started to feel dirty with all the blood and dirt on me, really wishing that I was home where I could have a hot bath...perhaps even one of Serana's magic massages.

Going into the tower I noticed a broken chest near one of the collapsed walls. As I got closer to the chest I smelled what could only be explained as a storm, a powerful smell for sure. "Some else is already here."

The others were instantly on guard, weapons out. The source of the smell came closer until the figure was visible. It was a woman in strange clothing and she carried a long stick on her back. The fact that she wore no armor put me on edge, she was powerful but not as powerful as I was.

"Well...well, what have we here. Are you vultures I wonder, scavengers poking amidst a corpse whose bones have long since been cleaned. Or merely intruders, coming to these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey."

She had walked down the ramp and closer to us. I did not bring out my weapon but kept my eyes trained on the woman in front of us. "What say you hmm..scavengers or intruders?"

"We are neither, we are here looking for the documents that were once in this chest." Her eyes met mine and it was almost as if she was testing me, seeing if I would react in fear. After a few seconds she seemed to approve and she smiled, though it was a scary smile.

"My mother took those documents long ago when the seal wore off that protected them." I nodded. "I could take her to you if you wish." Alistair instantly protested.

He stepped forward, arm out in front of me. "She's a witch of the wilds. There's no idea what she or her mother could do to us." He may act mature sometimes but right now he was acting like a paranoid child.

"If she has the documents then we have to follow her to get them back." He eyed me before lowering his arm.

The woman smirked. "My name is Morrigan. What is yours?" She asked. "Mine is Alexa, pleasure to meet you." Morrigan chuckled before motioning us to follow and walking deeper into the forest. We followed and I kept my eyes on her, watching her for any sudden movements.

We soon came upon a small hut with an older woman standing outside. The older woman smelled like lightning and thunder, much more powerful than Morrigan. When we got closer I felt it, the soul of Dragon, the same feeling I got every time a dragon was nearby.

Before anyone could blink I had my sword out and pointed at the woman. "Dovah." All movement stopped and the older woman gave me an all knowing smile.

"Drem Yol Lok Dovahkiin."

_**A.N – I know you all are wondering why Alexa would call Flemeth a dragon. In later chapters I will explain it but for now this shall be it. I hope you all liked it and I would like it if you would please review and tell me what you think. If anything is wrong then do not hesitate to inform me so that I can fix it. Thank you.**_

_**Drem Yol Lok Dovahkiin (Greetings Dragonborn.)**_

_**Dovah (Dragon)**_


End file.
